Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 1) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Maul - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *Jar Jar Binks - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) *Daultay Dofine - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Nute Gunray - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Rune Haako - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Watto - Buck (Home on the Range) *Finis Valorum - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Lott Dod - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Senator Teem - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) *Mas Amedda - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Shmi Skywalker - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) *Sio Bibble - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Food and Beed - Thomson and Thompson (The Adventures of TinTin) *Radiant VII captain - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Boss Nass - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Sebulba - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *TC-14 - Mother (Thumbelina) *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) *Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) *Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman: The Animated Series, and Rayman Arena) *Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Madame Jocasta Nu - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *and more Voice Cast (English) *Young Kristoff - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Anna - Microsoft Mary *Young Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank *Olaf - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10) *Sven - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Baymax - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Easter Bunny - Radar Overseer Guy *Jack Frost - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Easter Bunny - Radar Overseer Guy *Pitch - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-10) *Prince Hans - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Raving Rabbids - Various Speakonia Voices *Lucky Jack Rabbit - Robosoft 1 *Jasper - AT&T Charles *Horace - Lernout and Hasupie Michael (+10) *Sideshow Bob - Radar Overseer Sidney *Buck - Microsoft Mike *Officer Dibble - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Prince John - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Sergeant Tibbs - Radar Overseer Scotty *Colonel Hathi - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Young Kristoff - Juan Loquendo V1 *Anna - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Young Rayman - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Olaf - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sven - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baymax - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Easter Bunny - Diego Loquendo V1 *Jack Frost - Jorge Loquendo V1 (The Phantom Menace) *Easter Bunny - Diego Loquendo V1 *Pitch - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Prince Hans - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Raving Rabbids - Various Loquendo Voices *Lucky Jack Rabbit - Luca Loquendo V1 *Jasper - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Horace - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sideshow Bob - Felipe Loquendo V2 *Buck - Luca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Officer Dibble - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sergeant Tibbs - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Colonel Hathi - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *and more Movie Used *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) Footage Disney Footage *Frozen (2013) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Tangled (2010) *Tarzan (1999) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Phineas and Ferb *Melody Time (1948) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *American Legends (2002) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Mulan (1998) *Home on the Range (2004) *Robin Hood (1973) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Rayman Footage *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Brain Games (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman the Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One and olacola15's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Rush (AkusaChan's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) Dreamworks Footage *Rise of the Guardians *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision An American Tail Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Wallace and Gromit Footage *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) Cartoon Network Footage *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy MGM Footage *Babes in Toyland (1997) *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Movies Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Top Cat Footage *Hawaii Here We Come *The Maharajah of Pookajee *All That Jazz *The $1,000,000 Derby *The Violin Player *The Missing Heir UbiSoft Games *Tonic Trouble (1999) Spyro the Dragon Footage *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Hanna Barbera Footage *Top Cat (1961) *Tom and Jerry (1940) 20th Century Fox *The Simpsons Episodes *The Simpsons Movies Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Shows *Pokemon Movies *Pokemon Episodes Paramount Pictures Footage *The Adventures of TinTin (2011) Warner Bros Footage *Thumbelina (1994) Soundtrack *1. Fox Fanfare *2. Star Wars (Main Title) *3. Arrival at Naboo *4. Gas Leak *5. Droid Fight *6. Queen Amidala *7. Droid Invasion *8. Jar Jar -Swim To Otta Gunga *9. Gungan High Council *10. Come Along Jar Jar *11. Passage Through the Planet COre *12. Darth Sidious *13. Huge-o Teeth *14. Theed Palace Arrival *15. Fighting The GUards *16. Escape from Naboo (Film) *17. Now There are two of Them *18. The Arrival At Tatooine *19. A little Street Music *20. Padme Meets Anakin - Hit The Nose *21. Desert Winds *22. Jar Jar's Run in With Sebulba *23. Home of Anakin Skywalker *24. C3PO Comes to Life *25. Running out of Time - At Last *26. Talk Of Podracing *27. Watto's Deal *28. Anakin, the Mechanic *29. Kids at Play *30. The Racer Roars to Life *31. Sith Spacecraft *32. Mos Espa Arena Band *33. Watto's Roll of the Die *34. The Flag Parade (Extended) *35. The Race Begins *36. Sebulbas Evil Deed *37. Pod Racing (Tatooine Percussion) *38. Hail to the Winner *39. Mos Espa Folk Song *40. Anakin Is Free *41. Sith Approach *42. It was a Sith (First Run) *43. Crisis on Naboo *44. Japor Snippet *45. To the Senate Building *46. The Queen and Palpatine *47. High Council I *48. High Council II *49. The Senate *50. Anakin's Test *51. He is The Chosen One *52. Moving Things Along *53. Senator, this is Your Arena *54. Qui-Gon's Mission - Obi-Wan's Warning *55. Nute And Rune Confer with SIdious *56. To Naboo *57. War Plans *58. Padme's Plan *59. Lord Sidius Contacted *60. Gungan March (Original) *61. The Battle Begins *62. The Battle Of Naboo I *63. The Battle Of Naboo II *64. Hanger Battle *65. Darth Maul Revealed (Possible Insert) *66. The Duel Begins *67. Anakin Takes off *68. Duel Of The Fates (Unused) *69. The Battle Of Naboo III *70. Droid Battle *71. The Great Duel *72. The Invisable Wall *73. Gungan Retrat *74. Anakin's Crash Landing *75. Qui-Gon's Death (Original) *76. The Caged Animal *77. Blowing up from the Inside *78. Death of Darth Maul *79. The Queen Confronts Rune - A Jedi , He Will Be *80. Qui-Gon's Funeral *81. Augies Great Municipal Band (Film Edit) *82. End Credits *83. Duel Of The Fates (Dialogue Version) Quotes Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace (Julian14bernardino style) (using the Special Edition footage and audio) Quote 1 *Rayman: I have a bad feeling about this. *Jack Frost: I don't sense anything. *Rayman: It's not about the mission, Master. It's something... elsewhere. Elusive. *Jack Frost: Don't center on your anxieties, Rayman. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs. *Rayman: But Master Olaf said I should be mindful of the future. *Jack Frost: But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan. *Rayman: Yes, Master. How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands? *Jack Frost: These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short. Quote 2 *Prince Hans: What is it? *Jasper: (interrupts) This scheme of yours has failed, Hans. The blockade is finished. We dare not go against the Jedi. *Prince Hans: Now, guys, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again. (Jasper leaves) This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops. *Horace: My lord! Is that... legal? *Prince Hans: I will make it legal. *Horace: And the Jedi? *Prince Hans: The Chancellor should never have brought them into this! Kill them immediately! *Horace: Yes...yes, my lord. As you wish. Quote 3 *Rayman: Do you hear that? *(a rumbling is heard in the distance) *Lucky Jack Rabbit: Yeah. *Jack Frost: That is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way. *Rayman: If and when they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion! *Lucky Jack Rabbit: Hmmm... yousa point is well seen. This way. Hurry! Quote 4 *Prince Hans: And the Queen...has she signed the treaty? *Horace: She has disappeared, my lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade. *Prince Hans: annoyed I want that treaty signed! *Horace: My lord...it's impossible to locate the ship! It's out of our range! *Prince Hans: Not for a Sith. hologram of Pitch appears in front of Horace This is my apprentice, Pitch. He will find your lost ship. of Prince Hans and Pitch fade *Horace: This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them!! *Sideshow Bob: We should not have made this bargain. Quote 5 *Buck: Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator!! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think...Saying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this? *Jack Frost: I have 20,000 republic dataries... *Buck: Republic credits? Republic credits are no use out here. I need something different, something more real... *Jack Frost: I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine. his hand, attempting to use the Jedi mind trick *Buck: No, they won'ta. *Jack Frost: Credits will do fine. the mind trick again *Buck': No, they won'ta! What, you think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me; only money. No money! No parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that. Quote 6 *Pitch: Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master. *Prince Hans: Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo to sign the treaty. *Pitch: At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge. *Prince Hans: You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you. Quote 7 *Officer Dibble: The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo. *Prince Hans: Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred... which started right here with the taxation of trade routes... and has now engulfed our entire planet... in the oppression of the Trade Federation. *Prince John: This is outrageous! I object to the senator's statements! *Officer Dibble: The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time. *Prince Hans: To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf. *Anna: Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade... *Prince John: I object! There is no proof! This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth. *Sergeant Tibbs: The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed. *Officer Dibble: The point... *Colonel Hathi: Excuse me, Chancellor. to Officer Dibble *Prince Hans: to Anna Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic. And on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear. *Officer Dibble: The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations? *Anna: I will not defer. I've come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee! If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Officer Dibble's leadership. *Senators begin arguing over Queen Anna's decision, as Colonel Hathi sits down, stunned *Colonel Hathi: ORDER!! *Prince Hans: Now they will elect a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor. One who will not let this tragedy continue. Quote 8 *Jack Frost: dying It's too late, it's... *Rayman: No! *Jack Frost: Rayman, promise... Promise me you will train the boy. *Rayman: Yes, master. *Jack Frost: He... is the Chosen One. He... will bring balance... Train him. Quote 9 *Olaf: Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. But agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not! *Rayman: Jack believed in him. *Olaf: The Chosen One, the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger, I fear in his training. *Rayman: Master Olaf, I gave Jack my word. I will train Kristoff... without the approval of the Council, if I must. *Olaf: Jack's defiance, I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree with you, the Council does. Your apprentice, Skywalker will be. Quote 10 *Pitch's defeat' *Easter Bunny: There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith. *Olaf: Always two, there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice. *Easter Bunny: But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice? (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Spin 6.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Gallery (Lightsaber Duels) (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace - Special Edition Version) Jack Frost vs Pitch..png|Jack Frost vs Pitch Rayman and Jack Frost vs Pitch..png|Rayman and Jack Frost vs Pitch Trivia *This will use the Special Edition audio from The Phantom Menace throughout the first entire movie. *Rayman will be using a blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the first entire movie. *Jack Frost will be using a green lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the first entire movie. *Pitch will be using a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the first entire movie. *A different scene will replace Rayman cutting Pitch's double saber staff apart and have Rayman hitting some objects instead as Pitch lifts one some objects and throws them at Rayman, who dodges and continues to fight Pitch. *This will mark the debut of Rayman's ponytail with blue hairband and gold ear-ring throughout the entire movie.Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs